


Always Beside You

by l15biokey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bromance, Crack, German National Team, Germany Youth Player, M/M, Male Friendship, Mpreg, U17 World Cup 2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosaku."





	Always Beside You

Kerala Camp Sector 3, India  
  
Kami berdua akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan hujan jarum dari peserta perwakilan negara Kostarika. Mereka bisa mengetahui kalau kami berhasil mendapatkan golden tiket demi lolos ke babak selanjutnya turnamen tingkat dunia yang sedang berlangsung di India ini. Golden tiket itu berupa patung kecil yang terbuat dari kristal berbentuk sosok manusia berkepala gajah, yang menurut penduduk India adalah seorang dewa. Mereka sejak awal mengincar rekanku Yannik karena dialah yang menyimpan benda itu. Aku baru ingat bahwa kami harus saling membunuh demi golden tiket karena hanya ada 2 buah yang ada. Ini berarti hanya 2 negara saja yang berhak lolos.  
  
Kami memutuskan untuk berinstirahat sekaligus bersembunyi di sebuah rumah  
yang tak ada penghuninya. Aku yang sedang menggendong Yannik, segera membaringkannya ke kasur. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah. Sebelumnya juga aku menawarinya makan siang, dia menolak untuk makan. Mungkin akibat itulah yang membuatnya begitu lemah dan limbung.  
  
Aku duduk di kursi yang menghadap jendela. Dari luar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Yannik. Matanya masih terpejam, ia masih belum sadar. Aku mulai khawatir dengan kondisinya. Kalau dia begini, bisa-bisa lawan akan menyerang dan merebut golden tiketnya dan bahkan membunuh kami.  
  
***  
19.00 p.m  
  
Syukurlah dia terbangun akhirnya. Aku membawakannya sup sayuran instan yang ada di kotak yang disediakan oleh panitia untuk makan malam. Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan memakan roti dan susu.  
  
Aku menaruh supnya di dekat kasur, dia hanya diam tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun.  
  
"Kau harus makan. Kau dari pagi belum mengisi perutmu dengan makanan? Bagaimana kau bisa bertarung dengan lawan-lawan kita yang masih ada di sana?"  
  
Aku terpaksa harus membuat Yannik mau memakan makanannya.  
  
"Aku tidak mau muntah lagi seperti sewaktu kita di Goa," katanya singkat. "Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa seperti itu, kau tidak tahu apa artinya ini?"  
  
Aku hanya diam saja.  
  
"Kau sakit?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyetuh pipinya.  
  
Yannik tidak menjawabku, dia memindahkan tanganku ke perutnya. Memang seragam milik dia terbuka, memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata.  
  
"Aku tadi pagi diberitahu dokter kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Fiete."  
  
Apa? Aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa rekanku sekaligus kekasihku teryata sedang hamil. Mengapa panitia harus memilihnya untuk ikut bersamaku di turnamen? Aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja di tengah turnamen seperti itu dia sedang berada dalam bahaya.  
  
Aku mencoba mengigat apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Teryata kami memang ada pernah melakukan hubungan itu sewaktu kami berada di Kroasia dan juga ketika aku mengunjunginya ke Freiburg.  
  
"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak senang mendengarnya? Aku akan menggugurkannya setelah turnamen ini."  
  
"Tidak, aku hanya takut kau dalam bahaya itu saja. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu sebagai penebus dosa atas apa yang kulakukan padamu."  
  
"Terima kasih. Kau tak perlu menyesalinya toh semua sudah terjadi."  
  
Dia pun tersenyum. Itulah yang membuatku semakin menyukainya.  
  
"Tenang saja, aku masih bisa jaga diri. Perwakilan dari Guinea dan Iran takkan berhasil membunuhku."

**Author's Note:**

> Apa banget aku tiba-tiba menulis beginian T.T 
> 
> Drabble ini terinspirasi dari ceritaku di notes facebookku dan di storial. co. Idenya aku dapat sewaktu aku menonton pertandingan delay Jerman u17 vs Kostarika u17 di world cup u17 2017.


End file.
